


Courting the Courtesan

by Ladauphinetrois



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Moulin Rouge! Fusion, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Jealous Aziraphale (Good Omens), Jealous Crowley (Good Omens), Jealousy, Moulin Rouge AU, maybe eventual smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladauphinetrois/pseuds/Ladauphinetrois
Summary: Based on an AU by miamikurasan.tumblr.com.Anna Zira Fell, or Aziraphale, as she is known to her friends, is finally given the opportunity to work for her family's newspaper, Heaven's Angels. Wanting to prove herself, she goes undercover to the Moulin Rouge in Paris, intending to reveal what goes on there with the hope of getting it shut down. She is hired as an assistant to the Moulin Rouge's Sparkling Diamond, Antoinette Jeanne Crowley. The two spend a lot of time together and feelings develop. (I'll probably edit the summary later)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 54





	1. Heaven's Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to miamikurasan.tumblr.com for coming up with this AU, and sharing ideas. This is a fanfic, and it won't follow the exact story of Moulin Rouge. My first fic on ao3.

December 1898, London

It was chilly, to be expected for the time of year. London towards the end of December was always cold. There was a light snowfall, what one would call perfect weather just days before Christmas. Carolers sang along the streets as a young woman made her way to a large office building. She was dressed nicely, but still casual light browns. She obviously came from a family with money, not of the highest class, but very well-off.

Anna Zira Fell, or Aziraphale, as she was sometimes called by her friends, was the daughter of a prominent newspaper family. The Fell’s were the founders and owners of a popular newspaper, Heaven’s Angels. The paper focused on activist work, and a lot of good work at that. They had raised awareness of charities in the area for the homeless, women and children, and the family often volunteered at such institutions. Aziraphale had done a lot of that work herself, and while she liked helping people, what she really wanted was to be involved with the paper. 

The rest of the Fell family had laughed when she first asked if she could take part in the newspaper. Aziraphale had received a high level education from her tutors, she was fluent in English, French, and Latin, and was a skilled writer. However, she was a young lady, and that was no place for a woman. It was unfair.

Anna had an older brother, Gabriel, who had recently taken over the newspaper following the death of their father. Gabriel loved his sister very much, and understood how much writing for the paper meant to her. This did not mean he believed she was equal to a male writer, he was very patronizing towards her. Aziraphale knew this, when she was told to come to the office that morning. He was giving her the position to make her happy, not because he believed in her.

The blond took a deep breath as she made her way into the front lobby. “Little Aziraphale, is that you?” Called a voice from the front desk. Sandalphon, the head editor of Heaven’s Angels, had been waiting for her in the front lobby. “It has been too long, Dear, how are you?” He gently took her hand and placed a kiss on the back, which made the young woman cringe just a bit, although she hid it very well. Sandalphon had known the family for a long time, and knew Anna as a little girl, but that did not make him any less unpleasant to be around.

She was grateful that her hands were gloved. “I am well, thank you,” she scanned around the room quickly, “Is my brother here? He asked to see me about a job I could have here.”

Sandalphon gave a smile that could make an infant cry, “Yes, in his office, I shall escort you,” He offered his arm, which Aziraphale took reluctantly. They made their way up the grand staircase to the second floor, where Gabriel had his private office. Sandalphon attempted to make small talk. “We were all surprised to hear you would be working here, not really normal for a woman. We were also shocked to hear you have not been engaged or even had a suitor yet. You know people will talk. A woman, especially one such as yourself, being unmarried at your age, is simply unheard of.”

The dreaded topic of marriage, which Aziraphale hated more than having to pretend to like Mr. Sandalphon, was something she tried to avoid. There had been men offering for her hand, but she always turned them down. She felt even less for them than they did for her. None of those men cared for her, they just wanted her money, and if she became a wife, she would have to give up writing and her work, which she was nowhere near ready to do. She knew the best she could do at the moment was brush off the topic, “The right man hasn’t come along,” she gave a slight fake smile, “And Gabriel would never settle for me marrying anyone less than the best.”

“Suppose I cannot argue with him,” he finished as they reached the office door. He knocked, and the door was opened by a tall man, on of Gabriel’s employees. At the large desk in the back of the room sat Gabriel in his signature grey suit.

Gabriel stood and made his way across the room, “Aziraphale!” He took her hand and leaned in to give her a loving kiss on the cheek, normal for family. “So glad you made it.” Aziraphale made a slight face at that. Was he expecting she wouldn’t come? He gently pulled her hand to lead her to his desk where there were glasses and a bottle of champagne.

“I guess you know why you’re here.” She nodded, although she knew it was not a question. He popped open the bottle, “Congratulations, to our new journalist!” He beamed a smile, and the employee and Sandalphon clapped. Gabriel poured each of them a glass. They lifted them as he made a toast, “To not only my sister, but our first female writer on staff!’

“Cheers!” Everyone shouted before sipping the champagne. 

Aziraphale couldn’t help but smile a little. While she knew she was only getting it because of her brother, it was finally getting her dream. “Oh thank you, this is such an opportunity,” She looked over at Gabriel, “I promise, I won’t let you down.”

Gabriel smiled again at her, “I wouldn’t expect you to,” he took another sip of his campagne.

***

March 1899 London

A few months had passed since Aziraphale started writing for Heaven’s Angels, and surprisingly, it was not too much of a change from the life she had before. 

She had not been given a serious assignment, and she was writing about charity events she attended and parties. Now, those were good events worthy of being written about, but Anna’s dream was not to write about these wealthy parties. She wanted to be out there, getting stories, and her writing being a force for change. That was not going to happen on the path she was now. 

That is what brought her to Gabriel’s office.

“I don’t see why you’re upset, I mean, you’re writing for the paper like you wanted,” Gabriel said while sitting at his desk, not even looking at his sister.

“Reviewing parties?”

“Charity parties,” he corrected, “You’re work is in the paper, you should be proud.”

“It’s there, but it isn’t doing anything,” she tried to speak firmly, but still sounded a bit shaky, “I… I want to write something that is going to be influential…”

Gabriel sighed and finally looked up from his work, “I know Anna,” not using the nickname she was usually called, “But you have to understand, that kind of thing is just not women’s work. So, unless you can find something that only you could do as a woman, you really should just stick to what you’re doing.” He went back to his paperwork.

Aziraphale sighed, and turned to head for the door, but a red envelope on the end table caught her eye. It was Gabriel’s mail, and the red envelope appeared to be from the Moulin Rouge, the cabaret in Paris that opened about ten years before known for extravagance and debauchery. She brought it over to the desk, “The Moulin Rouge?’ she asked.

Gabriel took it, and opened the envelope. “It’s an invitation to a show for their ten year anniversary,” He tossed it to the side, with the intent of throwing it away later. “They send them to wealthy folks hoping to get more people to come. It’s not a place for us though.”

Aziraphale picked it up. She knew enough about what the Moulin Rouge was, and how it was also a place where the women prostituted themselves, and just a general place of immorality and sin. The place had opened in 1889, and featured women often dressed very scantily.  
“Awful place,” her brother continued, “Should have been shut down years ago for what it has done to society.”

And there it was, Aziraphale’s story. “I could do it.”

“What?”

“The Moulin Rouge, I could write a story and… and couldn’t that get it shut down?”

Gabriel looked at her, shocked, “Perhaps, but Aziraphale, you would have to go in there, and reveal to the world what is going on, and I don’t think you’re up to it.”

Aziraphale found a bit of courage she didn’t know she had, “I can.” She stood up straight, “Please Gabriel,” she said sweetly, “Let me do this, let me go undercover and prove myself as a journalist.”

Gabriel sighed in defeat. His sister always used her cute and sweet nature as a weapon to get what she wanted. “Alright,” he stood up, “But if something happens, and this doesn’t work, you are sticking to writing about charity balls, got it?”

The blond smiled, feeling a bit triumphant. This was it, her chance to finally prove herself.


	2. The Moulin Rouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale has made it to Paris, and is about to go to the Moulin Rouge for the first time and see it with her own eyes. She meets some of its interesting staff, and of course the courtesan she will be assisting, Antoinette Jeanne Crowley, or just Crowley. The first part of her undercover work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been doing more research into the actual Moulin Rouge for this story. Been finding some interesting things that I will surely be including in this. I'm going to try and update regularly. Also, thank you for the kudos and nice comments, I really appreciate feedback!

April 1899, Montmartre, Paris

Aziraphale had made it to Paris, and was having her room set up. Gabriel had her set up with a rented apartment near the Moulin Rouge, a very modest room, as she was undercover. Two young men were hired to help move and set up her things. They finished up, and Aziraphale thanked them with a tip before they left. 

She sat at the desk, the chair making a squeaking sound as she sat in it. She picked up a small pile of papers that she had received from the Moulin Rouge. One letter had confirmed her new undercover position. She read it over again.

Mademoiselle Anna Christian,

We are pleased to hear of your interest in the Moulin Rouge, and happily offer you a position working backstage. We specifically would like for you to work with one of our performers as an assistant. 

Please fill out the attached paperwork, and we shall see you in Paris once you arrive.

Sincerely,  
Beel Z. Bub  
Manager of Performers  
82 Boulevard de Clichy  
Paris, France

The blond went to bed early that night, although she had trouble sleeping. She had never been to this part of Paris before. Her family had always warned her of it being a place of sin, and while she was ready to go into it for the story, she was still nervous. She could faintly hear the music from her apartment until well into the morning.

The following morning, Aziraphale dressed for work. She wore modest clothing, no one would have guessed she was on her way to the cabaret. The building stood out from the others, a bright red windmill at the top, around grey and brown. She was met by two young men at the entrance, smoking cigarettes, both in long coats, one beige and the other black. Clearly they were meant to be security of some sort. She continued to the door and the two men moved to block her path. She nearly jumped in surprise, “Ah! I mean,” She straightened her back again, “Excuse me, but I… I really need to get in there.”

“No,” the one in beige shook his head, “This isn’t where you want to be.”

The other added in, “You’re looking for somewhere else.”

They stepped closer, Aziraphale could no longer see the building behind them, “No, you see I am Anna Z. Fell, I’m supposed to be here.” She was beginning to panic.

“Hustur! Ligur! Let her through!” The strong authoritative voice came from behind them. There was a short, but confident person, it was unclear whether they were male or female. They wore a suit, with a strange hat, Aziraphale assumed that they were an authority figure of some sort, seeing how the two men quickly backed off. They strutted between to two stopping before Aziraphale without even a smile or any sign of emotion other than confidence. “Anna Christian?” They asked.

Aziraphale looked confused for a moment, then recalled the alias she had given. “Ah yes!” She exclaimed, “Yes, yes, I am Anna… Christian…” She held out her hand.

The other looked at her hand for a second, not moving their head, “Indeed, we’ve been expecting you.” They kept their poker face, “I am Beel Z. Bub, I’m in charge of the performers here. Follow me.” They swiftly turned around, motioning for Hastur and Ligur to open the doors, which they did. They entered a large lobby, continuing through to the courtyard. Red and gold covered the walls, and the courtyard contained tables, a stage, and a large elephant in the center. “You’ll be meeting our star, Crowley,” They continued looking straight ahead, and into the main building. Aziraphale was led into the large dance hall, surrounded by tables on higher levels, and a stage in the back where it seemed the performers were rehearsing. Like everything else the color red was everywhere, and the smell of alcohol and perfumes lingered in the air. It was almost overwhelming, but Anna needed to keep her composure, this was part of being a journalist.

“Our performers,” Beel stated, “Musicians, our dancers, and courtesans.”

‘Prostitutes,’ Aziraphale thought.

Before they could continue, ‘Zap!’ The lights went off and the music stopped, and a few groans from the dancers. Beel’s displeasure was quickly made known to all present, and they seemed to already know who was to blame. “Newton!” They yelled.

A timid male voice called from behind the back curtain. “I’m sorry, it’ll just be a moment.”

“Hurry up and get those lights back on!” The lights were back in a few moments. The music resumed and rehearsal continued. Beel sighed, frustrated with how much could go wrong with these shows. Regaining their cool, “You’ll be assisting,” They were interrupted by a rather loud, seemingly iconic fanfare, “Ah, and here she is.”

Everyone looked up, Aziraphale did as well, and saw a woman, descending on a swing from the ceiling, like an angel sauntering down from Heaven to the ground below. Although, this woman looked far from angelic. She was certainly beautiful, tall, thin, long red wavy locks, but she wore red and black, and her lips painted a deep scarlet. She looked more like a demonic temptress than an angel. Yet, something else, was just so intriguing about her, Anna could not put her finger on it. She was almost entranced by the scene that she hadn’t even noticed the woman was singing, “...I prefer a man who lives… and gives expensive jewels.” She was lowered faster now, and was swung in circles around the room.  
Aziraphale was snapped out of her trance by Beel, “Crowley, our current star, you’ll be working with her.”

She continued staring, but still listening to the other, “W-with her…” she feared a little of what she would be doing. She hadn’t signed up to be part of the show or anything, “I-I…” she cleared her throat, “Doing… what… exactly?”

“An assistant. She needs someone to help her change into costume, prepare her for clients, you’ll need to make sure she is ready.”

Anna nodded and watched as the woman, now known as Crowely, danced as she sang, “Diamonds are a girl’s best friend.”

“After she finished this bit, I’ll introduce you. She should be able to take you from there.”

A shiver went up the blond’s spine, “T-take me???”

“To her dressing room, show you how to do your job,” They seemed a bit annoyed to have to explain. At that, the song was over, the band stopped playing, and Crowley was posed next to the swing, where she would be brought back up to exit, had this been an actual performance. Beel clapped loudly, “Good work, everyone! Take a break, we will rehearse it once more before tonight.” Everyone began to scatter in various directions, “Except you, Crowley, I need you.”

The tall slender woman smiled, and made her way over. “What is it now?” She bowed almost sarcastically, “Oh Lord Beelzebub.”

The shorter dark haired one rolled their eyes, “This is important, I have Miss Anna Christian from London, she’s going to be your new assistant.” Aziraphale was guided closer to Crowley, her face becoming a light shade of pink.

The redhead smirked, “Well well well,” she took a large step closer, making the distance between her and the shorter woman very small. “Enchantée, Antoinette Jeanne Crowley.” She took Aziraphale’s hand in hers, bringing it to her lips to gently kiss it. A small gasp escaped the blond, causing Crowley to smirk again, giving a satisfied hum. This was going to be quite fun for her.

“You’ll show her around, she’ll start working tomorrow night.”

Crowley beamed, “Very well,” she took hold of Aziraphale’s hand, come along, Angel.”

It was then that Aziraphale really noticed the woman’s eyes. Those golden orbs, almost unearthly, scary, but mesmerizingly beautiful at the same time. She was pulled behind the other woman around and behind the stage. The blond kept her eyes of the floor, trying not to stare, and simultaneously hiding her face. Suddenly she felt something hit her on the side, nearly knocking her over if Crowley had not been holding onto her. “Woah there!” The taller woman exclaimed. Next thing, she was looking at a tall thin young man getting up from the floor. “Newton, watch out!”

He quickly got himself up, “Right, sorry, I uh…” He pushed his glasses into place.

“Yes, Anna, this is Newton, he works with the lights, Newton, this is Anna, my new assistant.”

“I’m a stage technician actually,” Newton corrected, but he seemed nervous talking to Crowley, “And you can call me Newt, nice to meet you.” He held out his hand, but Aziraphale was pulled again further down the hall before she could take it.

“All well and good, Newton, come on Angel.” They turned the corner to a hall with doors on either side. Aziraphale assumed this must be the dressing rooms. She was pulled down and into one of the rooms on the left. Crowley swiftly shut the door behind them. “Here we are,” She let the blond look around the room. It was, like most of the place, covered in red and gold, but this room seemed darker. Black and scarlet draperies adorned the walls, the most luxurious furniture, dresser, sofa, lounge chair, makeup table, all ornate with exotic imagery. It was almost like being in another world. “Costumes are in the dresser, but some of the larger pieces will be in the closet,” Aziraphale was taken from her thoughts, “It’s pretty simple, should be easy for you.” She started back to the door, “Supper is served at show starts at nine o’clock, you’ll need to be here half past six, and after eleven, I may have a patron, which you’ll need to help me get ready for.” The blond felt a shiver run up her spine at the thought. Of course, Crowley was a courtesan, she slept with men for money, and this was what Aziraphale was here to reveal and put an end to. “Again, pretty simple, dressing, perfumes, et cetera.” She looked around a bit, “Well, I’ll be rehearsing for another hour, I’ll come back, but until then, just familiarize yourself with the room.” She nodded, and left when the other nodded back, “Bye, Angel.”

Anna waited a few moments until she could no longer hear Crowley’s footsteps. This was her chance to investigate the dressing room of a courtesan, and she was not going to risk getting caught. That was part of being a good journalist, wasn’t it?

The started with the dresser, it held nothing particularly unusual, just the scandalous costumes one would expect for a Moulin Rouge dancer. The makeup table was no different, just everything one expected to find. Regardless, Anna noted down everything in her notebook. There was a handbag in the corner, next to street clothes laid over the back of the lounge chair. Once again, nothing was unusual, she assumed that those were what Crowley wore when not at the cabaret.

She was finding nothing particularly damning so far, other than what she could see at any of the shows, but then there was the closet. Aziraphale opened the door to see shelves holding large headdresses, feathers, a few pairs of shoes. However, what was interesting was the chest, almost hidden, underneath the shelves. She attempted to open it, but it was locked, the keyhole just under the latch. Normally, at least based on what she had heard, keys for such things were kept somewhere in the room. 

She returned to the makeup table, once again going through the drawers, where she found a key. She tried it in the chest and turned it. Click. It opened up to reveal what was inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, kind of ended of a cliffhanger? I will update soon. Feedback is appreciated, thanks for reading!


	3. Antoinette Crowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley catches Aziraphale snooping, and the blond experiences her first night at the Moulin Rouge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took a little longer than I had hoped. Things were going on this week, and I have been going through some stuff. I am okay though! I hope this chapter being a little longer will make up for it.

Click! 

Aziraphale lifted the top of the chest, it was heavier than she expected, but not too difficult to open. She was not sure what exactly she thought would be inside, but it wasn't what she saw at first. 

She looked down to see a folded quilt, and stitched. Someone had spent time making it, clearly with love. 

Anna's hands were shaking as she ever so carefully pulled it out and placed it to the side. Underneath were several leather bound journals, presumably Crowley's. That was exactly the kind of things that could help with her story. The tragic tale of how this woman became a courtesan forced into selling herself. She picked up one to examine it. This journal was from, probably, about ten years ago. The others looked newer. These journals must tell the stories of the last decade or so of Crowley's life! This was exciting. Aziraphale placed the first journal on the floor beside her, and grabbed her notepad and pen. She would have to take notes on what was in these diaries. 

She looked down to grab the second one when she notices something quite peculiar under them. A leather strap, like a belt, was sticking out, and clearly there were a few other, perhaps cylindrical items underneath the books. The blond took a deep breath, grabbing the other journals and quickly lifting them out to see the mysterious items from underneath and, "Oh Goodness God!" She exclaimed, dropping the journals and scooting herself away from the chest. She breathed heavily, hyperventilating. She tried to calm herself down. "Right," she said to herself, "Crowley is a courtesan… of course she would have clients that may want… various services, of course Crowley would have such things…" Aziraphale had never ever seen anything like it, but what else could they be? It was clear even to a girl who was as "innocent" as herself. She calmed herself a little. 

Suddenly footsteps were coming from down the hall towards the room. Panicking, Anna quickly put the journals back, a single sheet had fallen out of one, which she quickly shoved into her pocket. It was too late to find out where it came from. She grabbed the quilt in her hands , but before she could put it back, the door opened, and in walked the courtesan herself. 

Crowley stopped in her tracks as soon as the door closed behind her. Her sweet new assistant had been going through her personal belongings while she was rehearsing. The blond was frozen, kneeling in front of the open coffer with the quilt in her hands. “I… I’m sorry,” She apologized, avoiding eye contact, “I can… I can explain, you see…”

The redhead held out her palm to stop her, “No need, I did tell you to familiarize yourself with the room.” She gave a slight smile, “You were only preparing for your new job, were you not?”

Aziraphale was even more shocked now. She had just been caught snooping around, but her preparing for her job, it wasn’t exactly a lie. She decided to go with that, nodding, “Yes, I-I’m sorry, I meant not harm.”

Crowley shrugged, “I should be mad at you for snooping, but,” she paused, and made her way over so that she was right next to the clearly flustered young woman, “I do admire your ambition. You only want to do your job well, and to know about me.” Golden orbs met with Anna’s blue eyes, “How can I be angry at that… especially,” A shiver made its way up Anna’s spine as the taller woman brought a hand to her cheek, ever so gently caressing it, “When the little thing doing it is so sweet and pretty.”

Aziraphale’s whole body began to shake, “I uh…” She didn’t notice when her eyes began tearing up until she felt Crowley’s hand wiping away a stray tear.

“It’s alright, Angel, don’t cry. I did tell you to familiarize yourself with the room.” She flashed a smile, seemingly in hopes to reassure Aziraphale. She took the quilt from the other woman, and placed it on the floor, “I’ve had that for ages, glad to see you were careful with it.” She grabbed the journals, “You didn’t read anything, did you?” She was clearly serious with that question. 

Anna shook her head, “No, I promise.”

Crowley smiled, “Good, I write a lot, and I don’t share what’s in here with many,” she placed them gently on the floor, “It’s the only thing that I keep completely private, I don’t care if you see anything else, just do not read them, alright?” The blond nodded. Crowley let out a sigh of relief and returned to how she was before. “You may know what these are,” She gestured to the adult items at the bottom of the chest, “I’ve never had to use them, but in case I ever do, perhaps you should know they are there, you are my assistant.” She looked back at the other, who was still flustered, but at least there were no more tears. “You don’t have to worry with me, Angel, everything will be fine, I won’t hurt you. All I ask is that you don’t read those books, alright?”

“Alright,” Aziraphale responded. 

Crowley smiled again, and gently ruffled the blond hair affectionately, “You’ll come to the show tonight, get a feel for how things work, and then you will start tomorrow.” She stood back up, then grabbed Aziraphale’s hand to pull her back to a stand as well. 

That night

Anna nodded to her reflection in the mirror, satisfied with how she looked for work. “I can do this,” she said, trying to reassure herself, “I am a journalist, and I can do this.” She pulled out her notebook again to quickly read over her notes.

Working as assistant to Antoinette Jean Crowley, star of the Moulin Rouge, young, tall, slim, beautiful, about my age.

Ms. Crowley dances and sings in scandalous and over the top outfits looking like some kind of demonic creature to tempt find citizens to sin. She keeps diaries, so I will soon learn of her past, hopefully.

She is forced to sleep with men, a perfect example why the Moulin Rouge cannot continue to run.

She closed the book, putting it in her bag, before heading out. The Moulin Rouge was just down the road, thankfully around the corner, so the lights did not shine into Aziraphale’s window. It was raining, so she kept herself under an umbrella, as she continued she heard the voice of an older man yelling. Once she got closer, she could understand what he was saying.”Get ye away from here, good people! This is a place of SINFULNESS!” He was clearly protesting the Moulin Rouge, and sounded like someone her brother would agree with. “Place of witches and devils that will send ye straight down below!”

Aziraphale lowered her umbrella to cover her face as she passed the man. For all she knew, this man was a reader of Heaven’s Angels, and could potentially recognize her. While her face may not be in the paper, her family was fairly well-known, especially to the paper’s subscribers.

The red lights and the windmill on top came into view, and the two men from earlier watched the doors. At least this time they would know who she was, and they let her in. This time, an older woman greeted her. 

“Oh dear, you must be Anna! Do hurry, I’d like to show you a few more things so you’ll be ready for tomorrow.” The woman gave a pleasant smile, and motioned for Aziraphale to follow, which she did. “I am Madame Tracy, pleased to meet you, I am in charge of the girls here,” She brought her back to where the dressing rooms were, “You may leave your umbrella just outside the door.” Anna nodded and did so. Madame Tracy knocked on the door before opening it. Crowley sat at the makeup table, behind her another woman dressed in green with dark wavy hair, was fixing her headdress.

“Alright, the beads shouldn’t fall out now,” she commented, moving her hands away from Crowley’s head. She looked behind her to see the two women who had just entered the room, “Oh, hello,” she offered a kindly smile. 

Madame Tracey introduced her, “Mademoiselle Device is our lovely costume designer, you’ll see her from time to time. Anathema, this is Crowley’s new assistant,” She looked back to Aziraphale, uncertain, “I’m sorry, what was your full name again?”

“Anna Zira F-Christian!” She quickly corrected herself, and hoped no one had noticed.

Madame Tracey nodded, “Right, Mademoiselle Christian.”

“Nice to meet you,” Anathema said looking at the door, “I’m sorry, I would love to stay and chat a bit, but I need to check on some of the other girls. If you’ll excuse me.” She exited the room in a little bit of a hurry.

Crowley had remained facing the mirror until now, turning around with a smirk, “Evening, Angel.” 

Aziraphale let out a small gasp seeing Crowley, again, at least no one noticed. ‘Oh God!’ She thought. The woman’s makeup was perfect, the outfit showed off her long legs, red and black, with sparkling beads all over and in her hair. Anna felt her heart beat faster than before.

She was brought back to her senses when Madame Tracey continued, “Mademoiselle Crowley is ready for the show, but I’ll show you how to help her afterwards, she has a client tonight at midnight.” Oh yes, the men Crowley spent her working nights with, Aziraphale felt a twinge of pain in her chest, but she thought best to ignore it. “Well, I do have to check on some of the other girls before the show, I’ll leave her with you Mademoiselle Crowley, and I will see the both of you later.” She left the room as well.

Aziraphale was once again left alone in the dressing room with Crowley.

Crowley sat in the chair, her legs crossed and one arm around the back of the chair, “Gotten all the snooping out of your system now?” 

Aziraphale jumped, “Uh… I… I’m sorry.”

Crowley chuckled and shook her head, “Oh no, Angel, I’m only teasing you.” The blond was so cute in her eyes, this was going to be such fun. She stood up and turned around in front of Anna to show off her costume, “What do you think?”

“You look… I…”

“Like a demonic temptress?”

“Y-yes,” She said quickly.

Crowley smirked again, standing, gently placing her index finger under Aziraphale’s chin to have her look up at her face, “You’re so cute when you’re flustered, I could just-”

She was interrupted by the loud voice of Beel from down the hall, “Call time ladies!”

Crowley frowned with almost, what that a growl? Anna couldn’t tell for sure. “Well,” the redhead started, “We will have to continue later.” Before Aziraphale could say something, Crowley spoke first, “ Not tonight, you’ll be helping me, but another time, Angel.”

The Show

Lights lit up the dance-floor, Can Can dancers kicking their legs, and patron ogling at them. Screaming, and yelling, vulgar dancing, alcohol and smoke filled the air in such a place that no one at Heaven’s Angels would ever think to set foot in, except for Aziraphale.

Anna stood to the side, watching all the action, and taking notes when she was certain no one was looking. Crowley came down from the ceiling, just like she had in rehearsal, and performed just as she had earlier, but this time with men throwing money and flowers at her. They reached out and touched her, she kissed one man on the cheek. Anna felt such pain where her heart was, but tried to ignore it by taking more notes. This would soon end thanks to her work, if all went well. She did notice Crowley wink at her as she danced by. Was that…? No, she probably did that to everyone, it meant nothing.

Afterwards

Aziraphale was back in Crowley’s dressing room, watching as Madame Tracey tightened the redhead’s corset, then re-doing her makeup. “This is a very wealthy man, give him a good time, and he will come back and spend another fortune.” The older woman looked back at Aziraphale, “You won’t have to do much, Dear, just getting her ready, she handles the rest.”

Crowley lifted her arms as the dress was pulled down over her body. Unlike how she normally was, she was not smiling, she was silent. Anna had only known her for a short time, but this definitely was not how she normally was. She stood up straight in a long red dress that would make the men out there go crazy. Aziraphale could have sworn she heard a sigh from Crowley, but then she heard the ding of the clock that it was midnight.

“Well,” Madame Tracey started, “It’s that time already.” She turned to Aziraphale, “You may go now, and we shall see you tomorrow evening. Mademoiselle Crowley is all ready.”

Anna nodded and headed for the door, she thought she heard Crowley’s voice calling her “Angel,” again, but she wasn’t sure.

The atmosphere had greatly calmed down in that last hour, there were still people around, patrons talking among themselves, smoking, and even some men making out with some of the dancers against the walls. Aziraphale tried to ignore the lewd sights and quickly head towards the exit. Hastur and Ligur waited outside the door.

Just as she had gotten enough away from the Moulin Rouge to be out of earshot, she heard the call of a young man, “Excuse me, Mademoiselle?” She looked to see no one else around, so he must have been talking to her. “Over here,” he called again, and she noticed a well-dressed gentleman, not much older than her, leaning against the wall of a building, nervously holding his top hat in his hands in front of him. 

“Forgive me,” he continued, “I know you weren’t part of the show, but I couldn’t help but notice, well, you are quite lovely.” Anna wasn’t sure how to respond, but he went on, “I came here tonight with my brother and his friends, and I hope I am not being too forward but, my name is Pierre, and” he stood up straight, “I know these areas can be rather dangerous at night, and I would very much like to know you.” He gave a nervous smile, “If you would like, I could walk you home some nights.”

“I-” Anna started, but was interrupted.

“I am sorry, you… you don’t need to give me an answer tonight, but I will come again tomorrow, and you can give me your answer then. Just, be safe tonight.”

Anna nodded, “It’s Anna, and thank you.” She said as she continued her way back to the apartment.

Floors above from the window of the Gothic Tower, watched a tall thin woman in a red dress, she felt her heart in pain watching the blond clearly with a man who could be flirting with her. She clenched her fists slightly, but relaxed them again, reminded of where she was. A man in a fine suit kissing along the side of her neck, arms around her waist, “Something wrong?”

She shook her head, giving him a fake smile, “Nothing, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope to get the next chapter out soon. There is some jealousy forming on both sides. I really appreciate feedback, comments and kudos, they really make my day!


	4. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale works her first night officially as Crowley's assistant. This means helping her get ready to see men, which causes Aziraphale pain, but she doesn't know why. She has her Sunday off, and runs into a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are gonna start moving forward between these two. Poor Aziraphale/Anna doesn't understand what she is feeling right now. 
> 
> This chapter was a little difficult, and I hope you enjoy it.

Moulin Rouge, Paris

Anna was just finishing pinning up Crowley’s hair. She was grateful the job wasn’t too difficult, and Crowley seemed happy with her. She assumed the flirting was just her personality, she was a courtesan afterall, that was what she did. She flirted with people, but it never really meant anything.

Crowley hummed in satisfaction, looking at Aziraphale’s finished work, “Well done, Angel, my old assistant never got it done that quickly.” She smiled up at the blond.

Right, Crowley had other assistants before her. Madame Tracey had mentioned that most of them quit without giving a reason. Was Crowley normally hard to work with? She didn’t seem it. She was flirty, but she wasn’t unkind to Anna.

Aziraphale was taken away from her thoughts when Crowley stood up, “I’ll need you to do one more thing for me,” She motioned to a mark on her shoulder, clearly from the night before, “I hate when this happens, and I don’t want it to be seen during the show. Could you cover it for me, Angel?”

Anna nodded, quickly getting the makeup to conceal it. Again, she felt that pain in her heart. She closed her eyes firmly, as if wincing at the pain, urging it to go away. She patted it down until it was no longer visible then stepped back.

“Thank you, Angel.” She turned herself around, “How do I look?”

“Stunning,” Anna replied.

“Alright then,” she headed for the door, “See you after the show.”

Aziraphale felt such an urge to immediately take the key to the chest and read those journals the moment Crowley shut the door behind her. She could get everything she needed for her story, be done in Paris, and go home to publish her story, proving her potential as a great journalist. However, she knew better than that. After what had happened yesterday, it would not be safe to go snooping again. Crowley could come back sooner than she expected. Certainly she would have her dismissed if she was caught sneaking around again. No, Anna was going to have to wait until they trusted her, and she was sure of the show’s timing. She would eventually get her story, it was just going to take some work.

The show lasted two hours, and Crowley was back in the dressing room just around eleven o’clock. Madame Tracey followed shortly after informing Anna, “Mademoiselle Crowley has another client tonight, make sure her makeup is all set, and get her dressed before midnight.”

Anna did so, feeling another shot of pain in her chest, which she tried to ignore. She painted Crowley up, and getting her dressed in her lacy black lingerie. She stayed quiet, the blond noticed. Every other time she was confident and flirty, but it seemed she got quiet just before she would see clients. What could that mean? As Crowley left, she quickly wrote the observation in her notebook, and cleaned up the makeup table, before leaving.

She got out the door when she heard a soft call, “Anna?”

Aziraphale turned around to see the same young man from the previous night, “Pierre,” smiled in relief, at least it wasn’t Ligur or Hastur, “Good evening.”

Pierre smiled back, “Would you like me to walk you home?” He had offered, and the area surely was not the safest, especially for a woman like Anna to be walking alone at night. She nodded, and accepted his arm as he offered it.

They walked down the street, passing a few groups of people, some smoking something Aziraphale could not be sure of, and others just watching passersby. A few women waiting outside doors watched them. They were most likely prostitutes, but not like Crowley and the women at the Moulin Rouge. At least Crowley was fortunate to be in a position where she would be taken care of. It was places like this Anna felt her help was most needed. She would start with the Moulin Rouge, and eventually make her way to help the rest of the people in the area. Her articles would certainly fuel charity work in the area, she hoped so at least.

Every few moments, Pierre would gently offer calming words, not that Anna needed them, she was capable, even if her brother and the others at Heaven’s Angels thought otherwise. Still, he was a kind young man. They eventually reached her building.

“Thank you for walking me home, it was very kind of you.”

He took her hand, “Of course, for such a sweet lady,” bringing her hand up to his lips, he kissed the back of it. Aziraphale quickly pulled it away. Pierre looked up, confused, “I… have I offended you?”

The blond shook her head, clutching tightly to her key, “No, I’m sorry, Pierre, but I am… I am not currently searching for a suitor, I just… I do hope you hadn’t gotten that idea…”

His smile disappeared into a look of embarrassment, “Oh no, I have misinterpreted things.” He turned around, running fingers through his hair, groaning, “I do apologize,” he turned around, “I meant no offense.”

Anna waved her hands in front of her, “Oh no, I am sorry if I gave you the wrong idea.” Both exhaled and an awkward silence took place. Aziraphale broke it after a few moments, “I’m sorry, Pierre, I do appreciate you walking me home.” She paused, “Is there anyway, we could perhaps be friends?” 

Pierre offered a smiled, "I would like that very much."

Anna nodded, she was glad they could be friends. She turned around to unlock the door. Before she went in she was stopped again by Pierre calling her, "Mademoiselle?" She turned around. "Just a warning… about Mademoiselle Crowley…"

"Crowley?" 

Pierre nodded, this was clearly serious, "She's around the area during the day. A bit of a firecracker." He thought for a moment, "She's got a temper, you see. Just be safe is all." Anna stopped, he gave a slight how, "Goodnight Anna," he headed back down the road.

'A warning… about Crowley…' Aziraphale closed the door behind her, and up to her apartment. She immediately sat with her notebook out. 

Moulin Rouge star, Antoinette Crowley, has a temper, perhaps dangerous herself?

Montmartre, Paris, Sunday Morning

Aziraphale walked up the inclines to the top of Montmartre, to Sacré-Coeur. She had always gone to church, she was one of Heaven's Angels, and her being undercover was not going to change that. 

The mass was like it would have been in a Catholic church at home, except in French, but she was able to follow it. Everyone was heading for the doors. Anna followed the crowd. She was stopped by a hand gently on her upper arm. "Angel?" She looked up to see a tall then redheaded woman in shaded glasses. She looked confused, "It's me, Angel."

"C-Crowley…?" The warning from Pierre played again in her head. Crowley has a temper, she's a firecracker. 

"Come with me," the taller woman took Anna's hand, leading her outside. 

"Wait! Crowley!" She was pulled along through the streets, performers playing their music, artists, Anna hadn't seen them before. She stayed in her room most of the day, she hadn't seen the beauty of this place. 

They stopped on one of the side streets, Crowley leaned against one of the buildings, breathing heavily. She tilted her head back against the wall and started laughing, her hold on Aziraphale's hand loosening. "What a rush!" She said between breaths, "Haven't had a chase like that in ages!"

Anna raised an eyebrow, "Uh Crowley… no one was chasing us…"

"Really?" She looked around the corner to see no one, "Oh. Well, still fun though." She finally calmed her breathing, "I thought that was you I spotted at the church!"

“Don’t most people go to church on Sundays?”

Crowley shrugged, “Sure, but not so much us, the underworld show folk.” She slid down the wall to sit on the ground, fortunately this area was not too dirty for them to sit. She motioned for Aziraphale to join her, which she did. “I was hoping to find you, and you do seem like the type to go to Sunday mass. Turns out I was right!” She took out a wrapped cloth from her bag, and spread it across her lap. There was some baguette, a few slices of cheese and a small vine of grapes, which she began snacking on.

Aziraphale wasn’t sure what to say at first. Did Crowley just admit she was looking for her? Had she been following her? She exhaled, “I suppose you’re right.” She looked over at the food Crowley had, and her stomach made a small noise, which she hoped the other hadn’t noticed. “Why were you looking for me?”

Crowley smirked, “I wanted to see you, outside of work. We work together, we should at least get to know each other.” She plucked a grape from the vine, and held it in front of Anna’s face. The blond opened her mouth to say something, and Crowley gently placed it between her lips. Aziraphale made a small squeak-like sound in surprise, but ate it.

The grape was crisp, and sweet. They were very good, something that would have been on the expensive side. “Where did you get all that?” She asked, referring to the food in the redhead’s lap.

“Oh this?” She plopped another grape in her own mouth, “The client from last night, bastard fell asleep drunk before anything could happen.” She rolled her eyes, “Not complaining though, he had already paid. And how could I let this food go to waste? So, I took it.” She let out a laugh, and then ate another grape, “Don’t tell Beelzebub though.”

Anna shook her head, “You don’t have to worry about that.” She smiled. Crowley broke her bread in half, offering the other to Anna. “Thank you.”

Crowley took a bite, “You need to make sure you eat.” She sat back again, “Any plans for your night off?” She asked.

It was Sunday, and that was on of their nights off, “I uh… I hadn’t planned anything,” She too took a bite of bread. “Do you?”

“I was hoping to.”

Aziraphale gasped a bit, a small piece of bread sucked in with her breath, and she began coughing. The taller woman patted her back, and her body calmed down. Crowley rubbed her back, “Are you alright, Angel?’ The blond nodded, “Don’t want you going back to Heaven too soon,” she chuckled at her joke.

“H-Heaven?” Hearing that word made her panic for a moment, Heaven’s Angel’s, Crowley couldn’t know, “I… I-” She then realized what she meant, “Oh,” She let out a nervous laugh, “Right, I’m alright.”

“Good,” she shifted her body slightly to look directly at Aziraphale and let out a sigh, “Look, I know you must feel that this is… Well, strange and all, but,” she paused, perhaps looking around? Aziraphale couldn’t see her eyes behind the dark lenses, “I know a lot of people, they see me ask the courtesan at the Moulin Rouge, I’m intimidating, and normally I wouldn’t mind, but,” She gently placed a hand on Anna’s, “You’re… different somehow. You seem kind,” she took a moment to think of the right words, “I want you to see me as the person underneath… I guess, well, what I really want to say is, I would like to have you as a friend as well.”

Aziraphale breathed, trying to calm herself down. She could feel her heart beating faster with Crowley’s hand on her. She could only hope the other hadn’t noticed. “Yes, well I-I…” She was shaking now, “I would… very much like that.”

Crowley looked concerned, “Angel, you’re trembling.” She lifted Anna’s hand, and held it reassuringly in her own, “Like I said before, you don’t have to be scared around me.” She broke eye contact to glance at the ground, “I know I have been a bit… forward with you, but I promise it is not malicious.” She looked back into the lovely blue eyes with a smile. “How about I make it up to you? Can I tempt you to a spot of lunch?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lunch date! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, and I should have the next chapter out soon!
> 
> Also, I really do appreciate any comments or feedback! Thank you for reading!


	5. Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale start to get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here, things are really going to start happening with these two. Somehow I managed to write another chapter in one day! lol Also, a fact I found in my research, the Moulin Rouge did, and still does, allow male dancers as long as they are feminine. Been finding a lot of interesting things researching for this fic.

A walk to the center of Paris was long and not something that Aziraphale had been ready for. However, at least Crowley was able to make it somewhat enjoyable. Anna had been to Paris before, but never walking the streets like this. She rode in carriages, and never really got a chance to see Paris like this.

Crowley pointed out landmarks they passed, the churches, and the Palais Garnier, until they reached their intended destination. They stopped, Crowley still holding her hand, “This is the place.” It was clearly a higher end place, something Anna’s family may have gone to once in awhile, but not something she could afford on her own, at least not right now. The redhead seemed to notice the nervousness on her face, “Don’t worry, I know people here, I’ve got it,” she pulled her in the door.

The man at the front immediately recognized her, “Mademoiselle Crowley, good to see you,” he noticed Aziraphale, “And who is this?”

“This is my friend,” she presented the blond, “She is my new assistant, I thought it best we get to know each other outside of work.”

He smiled back, “And you’ve made a lovely choice in places to do so, the table in the back just happens to be free,” he winked.

They were seated in the back, a spot where they could watch the action going on in the rest of the place. It was decorated elegantly, but not like the Moulin Rouge, but a light and bright elegant, almost like a garden. Ladies dressed in fine Sunday gowns and large flowered hats, and the gentlemen conversing and laughing. A few of the men gave them funny looks, but Anna tried to ignore them as best as she could.

They ordered and as the waiter walked away, Crowley turned to Anna, “What do you think, not bad, right?”

Aziraphale shook her head, “No, but how… how do you get treated like this here? How do they know you?”

Crowley smirked, “You seem to forget, I am the Moulin Rouge’s star courtesan,” she sat back a bit, “Wealthy men will come here if they know I’ll be here, they discover it’s good, they bring their friends, the place is successful.” She looked around, “I know quite a few of these men. The owner knows I’ve brought them here, in return, I eat for cheap whenever I like.” It made sense. A lot of men would go anywhere a beautiful courtesan, like Crowley, would be, many of them desperate to get a chance to even see her. She then added, “Also, they bill Beelzebub anyway since me being here is also advertising for the Moulin Rouge, it’s an endless circle, and I reap the benefits.” She looked at Anna, trying not to smile only to fail a moment later with a laugh that caught the blond as well. It was probably the first genuine smile Crowley had seen from the other, and she loved it.

Their drinks were brought, and Crowley attempted to make conversation, “So Angel, I’ve shared a few things about me, but what about you, what brought you to Paris?” She took a sip of her coffee.

“I uh…” What could she say? She couldn’t tell the truth, “I just wanted to get away from home,” it was not a lie really, “I needed work, and I couldn’t stay with my family forever.” She looked down at her tea, holding the cup tightly in her hand, “I suppose I just needed to get away and Paris seemed like I place I could do that. My family would have never expected me to end up working in a cabaret.”

“I wouldn’t either, Angel. It doesn’t really seem like your scene.” She shrugged, “Perhaps that is a good thing.”

“Good how?” She figured it would have been better to have an assistant who was more accustomed to such a life.

“I entertain a lot of men, I make them believe in their fantasies about me,” She took another sip, “Often times their married or engaged wealthy men, or just women who see me getting all this attention. They get jealous, and sometimes things happen.” She paused for a moment, seemingly unsure of how much she wanted to tell. “They don’t see me, it’s not like I want to be a courtesan.”

As if on cue, a bearded gentleman made his way from the other table to the two ladies. “Mademoiselle Crowley,” He greeted her, but something felt rather off to Aziraphale.

“Ah, Monsieur Beaulieu, what a surprise,” she mouthed to Aziraphale, ‘it isn’t.’

“Hardly, I was hoping I might see you here,” he noticed the blond, “And who is this lovely little thing?”

“Anna,” Crowley responded almost too quickly, “She’s my new assistant.”

Anna kept her head down, feeling a little uncomfortable.

“So she is. Anyways,” he brought himself down to their level, placing an arm around Crowley so his hand was on her lower back, “I was hoping I could have some time to-”

Crowley interrupted, “I’m sorry Monsieur Beaulieu, but, as you can see, I am out with someone. If you would like to take up my time, you may book my services, which I know you won’t anymore since your wife found out.” She pushed his arm off of her, “Now, good day to you, sir.”

“You can’t speak to me that way, you-”

Before he could say anything else, the tall redhead stood up abruptly, slamming a hand on the table, causing everything on it to rattle, and her other hand grabbed the man by the collar. “I said, good day to you, sir,” she let him go, him falling onto the floor. He stood back off, brushing off his clothes and hurried out, Anna watched as he did. “Don’t worry,” Crowley took another sip, “He’s trying to lay low, he’s declining in society, losing his fortune, he won’t come after us.” She pondered a moment, “Oh yes, what I was saying, as you saw, men feel entitled to me. Women, they just see a girl that men go mad for, and they want to be me. If only they knew what it was really like… what I really want…”

Aziraphale felt her heart swell with sympathy, “And what is it that you want?”

Crowley shook her head, “It’s nothing, no matter, the Moulin Rouge is where I am and I am doing well.” In reality, she felt it was too soon to tell Aziraphale something like that. She had never told anyone before.

Their food arrived, and Crowley saw that as a perfect distraction from the current topic. They began eating, “So, what do you think of Beelzebub?”

Aziraphale swallowed, “You mean Beel? I suppose they are alright, I haven’t seen too much of them, if I am being quite honest.”

“Consider that a blessing,” Crowley waved to the waiter, who was about to bring champagne, “Beel is the lord of the flies, and sucks all the life and soul out of me.” The waiter poured her a glass of champagne, “You saw how they were when you first arrived,” she attempted to mimic the strong yelling voice, “Everyone but Crowley go take a break, only Crowley needs to work even longer and blah blah blah, that’s all I hear.” 

Anna let out a small giggle, “I supposed it did seem like that a little.”

“They’re such a jerk!”

The waiter moved over to Aziraphale’s side to pour her a glass of champagne, which she covered with her hand, “Oh, not thank you.” Her family had taught her that drinking alcohol was sinful, and she would never have any more than a single glass at dinner.

“Oh come now, Angel, it’s only champagne.”

“But drinking, in the middle of the day…?”

“It’s fun, and you don’t need to drink much, just enough for a toast.” Anna nodded, and allowed the waiter to pour half a glass. Crowley lifted her glass in a toast, and the blond did the same, “Well, to our new friendship.” They drank to that.

So that was how it went. They went to the cafe to dine on Sundays. Some afternoons, would walk in the park, or visit little shops. They shared stories, and laughed walking the streets of Paris. Weeks had gone by until Aziraphale had been just over two months in Paris. Aside from taking notes, she had almost forgotten about why she was there. She was enjoying her time, and hardly writing to Gabriel, which is what made him start to worry.

Two months later, The Moulin Rouge, Montmartre, Paris

Aziraphale had started showing up early to work recently, since she and Crowley had started becoming so close. She enjoyed their time together. Yes, the courtesan had a little bit of a temper, like Pierre had said, but it didn’t seem all that bad. Although, it had yet to be directed at her. 

Speaking of Pierre, he walked Anna home at least a few nights a week. He seemed kind, and genuinely cared about her well-being. He seemed distrustful of Crowley, so she simply avoided mentioning the other woman on their walks at night.

Tonight, she was there earlier than Crowley, and she had brought her mail to go through while she waited. It was mostly pamphlets from local musicians and artists trying to advertise, but then she saw one that stood out, one with her family’s seal. She opened it.

Dear Aziraphale,

It has been some time since I have heard from you. I have had someone check, and they’ve seen you, so I at least know you are alright.

I am concerned that perhaps you have taken this job that you will be unable to complete, and that is fine. As your brother, and the head of Heaven’s Angels, I promise there will be no shame to you if you just want to come back home. You can write about the charity parties, like you did before.

Your dear brother,  
Gabriel Fell

Anna sighed. She had been having such a good time with Crowley, and now she was reminded of what she still had to do. She had to write this article, and she wasn’t going to let this friendship stop her. Perhaps Crowley would even thank her. With the Moulin Rouge closed down, couldn’t she go about her dream, whatever it was, in a better way? All this emotion, regret, sadness, started building up inside her, and a single tear fell down her cheek.

She was interrupted by the door opening.

“Angel!”

Anna gasped, “Crowley?!” She turned around, to see the redhead dressed in a gentleman’s suit. She quickly wiped the tear and smiled, “My dear girl, what… what on earth are you wearing?”

Crowley made her way over until she was right in front of Aziraphale, “It’s a special night, I dress like this, it’s for a certain show, but more importantly, what has you so upset.”

Again, the emotion swelled in her chest, “Oh, it’s nothing… it’s really nothing, just…” She had to come up with an excuse, and quickly, “I’m just a little homesick is all.” She sighed, wiping away another tear.

“Oh Angel,” Crowley cooed, “It’s alright,” she pulled the blond into a hug, something she had never done before, “I’m here… no need to be sad, okay?”

Aziraphale nodded, now a very different emotion and warmth making its way to her chest, spreading throughout her body. She gently pulled herself away from the hug. She looked at what Crowley was wearing again, “So why exactly are you wearing that again?”

“Ah well, you’ve seen the men dressed as women in the show.” Anna stayed silent and tilted her head slightly in confusion. “Every show, we have men dressed as women, you haven’t noticed?” She was answered by Anna shaking her head. “Well, we have men dressed as men, so every once in awhile, we also have some of the women, tonight that would include me, dressing in men’s clothes.” She turned around in her suit, “So tonight, you’re just responsible for the hair and makeup.”

Aziraphale let out a soft laugh, “Alright, well,” she gestured to the chair, “Sit down then.” Crowley sat in the chair, and gathered her long thick hair so it was all behind her shoulders, “Like normal?” Aziraphale asked, and the redhead nodded. She did her hair in a partial updo, and her normal makeup, with the scarlet lipstick. They finished a little bit earlier than needed. Anna’s breathing was low and fast, there were so many emotions going through her at the moment, she wasn’t sure what to do. Crowley seemed to notice she was stressed.

“Anna,” she called her by her actual name, “Tell me, what’s got you upset?”

The blond shook her head, she could never tell Crowley the truth about why she was here, then there was just the normal feelings she felt around the other woman, and the fact that she sleeps with men for work.

“Five minutes until curtain call!” They heard the voice of Beel down the hall.

Crowley rolled her eyes, “I have to go,” She stood up and kissed Aziraphale a gentle kiss on the cheek, “I’ll see you after the show.” Aziraphale stood there in shock as Crowley hurried out of the room to the stage.

Aziraphale waited a little bit to calm herself before heading out into the dance hall to catch a bit of the show.

They music was loud, as it always was, flashing lights everywhere, and rich men and some women seated at the surrounding tables. Anna was looking, but couldn’t find Crowley in the crowds. Suddenly she heard her name, “Anna!”

She turned around to see a familiar young man, “Pierre, you came to the show!”

He nodded, “My friend wanted to come, so I figured I would go along, and I knew I would see you later anyways!” It was very hard for them to hear each other. He gently grabbed her arm, “This way!” He led her into the courtyard so they could talk easier. “So, have you been careful around Crowley, I saw her tonight, in a suit.”

Anna nodded, “Yes, I am careful, I can handle myself.”

He nodded back, “I know, but just be careful, like I said, she has a temper.”

Aziraphale heard Crowley’s voice singing, her eyes widened, “I… I want to see the show.”

“Wait Anna!” He grabbed her arm again, “First, I have something I need to tell you.”

“Yes, what is it?” She stopped and faced him.

“You see, I actually, I will not be able to come here as often anymore, you see, I have gotten engaged.”

“Engaged…?”

“Yes, to a young lady my family introduced us,” he paused a moment, “She’s very beautiful, and I love her. Only, she despises places like this, and I won’t be able to come see you very much. I’m sorry, Anna.”

Aziraphale felt another tear drip down her cheek. Although she never had those kinds of feelings towards Pierre, it did still hurt knowing that they would not be able to see each other anymore. She turned around to go back inside, “I see, then, I-I actually need to go.” She ran back into the hall and to the dressing room.

“Wait! Anna!” It was too late for him to follow her.

Anna had curled up on the floor of the dressing room, crying. So much had happened that day, and she was having too many emotions running through her head all at once. It was too much. She had no idea how long she had been in there, and didn’t even hear the door open. She was only distracted when she heard her nickname called, “Angel?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! A bit of a cliffhanger, so I'm sorry! Again, I really appreciate feedback and I will have another chapter up soon.


	6. Too Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley attempts to show Anna how she feels in the ways she knows, but it is too much, not really what the blond wants. They need to learn more, and they both need to compromise and understand each other to find out how they can make things work between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some sexual themes in this chapter, but not really smut or anything.

Moulin Rouge, Montmartre, Paris

The tall redheaded woman kneels on the floor. In her embrace, one can see platinum blond locks, and hear whimpers and sobs coming from their owner. Crowley pets the other woman’s hair soothingly, “Angel, what’s wrong?”

The blond shook her head, “He’s leaving…”

“Leaving? Who?” She was genuinely concerned, who on earth would ever make such a sweet innocent girl cry?

“I can’t….” she sobbed and inhaled shakily, “I can’t do this! I’ll fail and be sent back home!” She gripped onto Crowley’s jacket.

The taller woman hummed as she rubbed Anna’s back in her embrace. “Can’t do what? Angel, you won’t be sent home…” The blond tightened her grip on the jacket.

“You won’t want me…”

Crowley pushed her away gently, and grabbed Anna’s face making the blond look at her, “That will never happen, Angel.”

Tears streamed down her face, “You can’t… you can’t say that… I’m-” Aziraphale was cut off by Crowley smashing her lips into her own.

Anna made a high-pitched sound of surprise as Crowley kissed her. Her eyes widened in shock, but she didn’t push her away, even though every part of her mind was telling her to do so. She knew this shouldn’t be happening. Anna was a good Christian woman. Crowley was another woman, not only that, but she was a courtesan, an entertainer of the underworld, full of sin. Oh, but something just felt so right. Instead of the sharp pain she usually felt at this time of night, it was like her heart was so full of something light, warm, and… love. She reached up, grabbing onto Crowley’s sleeves.

They broke apart once the need for air became too great. Both breathed deeply. Anna’s breaths were especially shakey, “C-Crowley…”

The redhead lifted a hand to caress the other’s cheek, “You really have no idea, do you?”

“What?” Anna looked confused.

“How much I do want you,” she gave a low hum, then moved in and kissed her lips again, this time softer, and quick, knowing she needed to let her breathe. “I’ve seen you with him,” she continued caressing her cheek, and she took Anna’s other hand in hers to guide it to wrap around her shoulders, “I never said anything before, but,” She kissed her again. Aziraphale felt as if her breath were being taken away. This one too was short, but passionate. “I hate seeing you with him,” she kissed her cheek. Anna was frozen, unsure of what to do other than gasping for air and slight whimpers. “So sweet,” she kissed along her jaw, “Innocent and pretty,” she kissed down her neck, “I want to have you.” Instead of biting at her neck, Crowley took Aziraphale’s left hand, and kissed it, just like he did. “And I’ve seen you… the way you look at me,” She grinned, “You’ve thought about it.”

Anna’s heart was beating a mile a minute. Her face was flushed, her eyes glazed over, and her breaths were heavy. She struggled to speak, “I… uh… I…” Crowley then noticed the ring on her pinky finger. It had her family’s crest, it was something her father gave her back when she was a little girl, a promise to the family. Essentially, it was a sign of her chastity. The idea was that Anna would one day get married, have children and she would pass it down to her own daughter. 

“Well well well,” the redhead mused. She grabbed the ring, and slid it off her finger, placing it on the table. She pulled Aziraphale up to a stand, helped her to turn around, only to push her onto the sofa. Crowley stood up, looking at the shocked woman laid in front of her. She shrugged off her jacket and undid her tie, “Let’s make love!”

It was those three words that flicked a switch in Aziraphale, and brought her back to her senses. “W-what???” She attempted to sit up, but then Crowley crawled on top of her, straddling her body.

Crowley began unbuttoning her blouse, “You want to, don’t you? I’ve seen it in your eyes!” She kissed down the blond’s shoulder.

Anna squirmed, her eyes filling with tears, “C-Crowley?!”

The taller woman hummed again, “I know how to treat a woman,” she gently bit Anna’s shoulder as kind of a test.

Tears began to fall again, “No! Stop!” Crowley immediately pulled away and got off of her. Aziraphale started crying again.

Crowley could feel her heart breaking. This was not what she wanted, to make Anna cry. At the same time she was confused, wasn’t that what she wanted? What was wrong? Everyone else she had been with was delighted when she did those things. She gently reached out a hand, but then put it back down, realizing that touching her may not be what was best at the moment, “Angel… why are you crying? I’m sorry… do you not want it…?”

Anna wiped her eyes, shaking her head, “I can’t... this… this isn’t real…”

“What?”

“You… you don’t love me,” she was beginning to calm herself a little, “This is just, it’s what you do to all the men you are with, and you just pretend… you make them believe you love them, and then they pay you!” She let out a sob, “I-I don’t want that!”

Crowley frowned, “Angel... “ she took a step towards her, “That’s not…” she reached out to gently grab the blond’s shoulders, “Anna, I love you, I do, and I want to show you-” She was cut off by another cry from Aziraphale. Crowley sighed, “I’m sorry, Angel, I thought… I didn’t think that…”

Aziraphale exhaled, letting out a lot of emotions that had built up, “It’s too fast,” she wiped away the last of her tears, and composed herself, “You go too fast for me, Crowley.”

The redhead nodded, “I see… I’m sorry, I’ll just-”

Anna grabbed her hand, “I do… I do have… I think….” she bit her bottom lip, “I think what I feel is-”

“Love.”

“Y-yes, but I,” she lifted Crowley’s hand in her own, “I need you to go slow…”

“Oh,” Crowley seemed to understand, and she sat herself on the sofa. She shook her head, “I’m sorry, Anna. I have never done this before.”

“What do you mean?”

“I have never been in love before,” Crowley confessed.

“Nor have I.”

“I’m not really allowed to fall in love, not as long as I’m here.”

Aziraphale looked down at her in shock, “Can’t fall in love?! Why… why that’s terrible!”

Crowley raised an eyebrow, clearly this girl had never experienced what she had, “No, being on the street, that’s terrible!”

“But…” Aziraphale moved to sit next to the redhead, “Love is like oxygen, all you need is love.”

“You wouldn’t know either.”

Anna shrugged, “No, I suppose not… but I know I feel something… at least… like that… towards you…”

“You sound like those revolutionary artists with that whole, what do they call it? The Bohemian Revolution?”

“Perhaps I should be!”

Crowley let out a laugh, “Maybe,” She mused, “I seem to have broken the rule.” She turned her body to face Anna, “I love you, and I mean it, you’re not like them, this is different.” She placed a hand over her heart, “I want to show you,” she sighed, “I’ll go slow… slow as you want.” She picked the ring off from the end table, handing it back to her.

Anna felt emotions swell up again. This time it was happiness. She took her ring, placing it back on her finger, and nodded, “Yes but… not too slow.”

Crowley smiled, “Of course,” she looked around, a little awkwardly, which wasn’t normal for her, “So, does this mean we are…?”

Aziraphale smiled back, “I would… I would like to…” With that, the taller woman pulled into a chaste and loving kiss, truer than the ones before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Crowley has only known how to be a courtesan, how to pretend love. So, when she actually loves Anna, she doesn't know how to be with someone, all she knows is how to be a courtesan when it comes to love. She must learn how to take things slower. Anna has been taught as a Christian woman, that she must marry a man one day and stay chaste. She will learn that loving another woman and showing her love to Crowley is not wrong nor a sin. They're starting.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading! Comments and feedback are appreciated!


	7. Talent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Crowley are spending more time together. They are now a couple, but must keep it hidden. In the meantime, there is a new show being written for the Moulin Rouge, and it is not what any of them want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! I am back! Thank you so much for all of the nice comments! I nearly cried (good crying) reading them! Things have gotten better for me, but then I got sick, which is why this took even longer. I am better now, and am happy to finally be writing again!

Another Sunday, another day going to church, at least if you were Aziraphale. She made her way up the hill towards Sacré-Coeur, Crowley in her dark glasses reluctantly following behind her. “Do you have to go to church every Sunday morning?” The redhead complained with a yawn, “It’s a day off, can’t we sleep in?”

Anna glanced behind her with a grin, “No one is forcing you to come with me, Dear.”

“I have to go, I can’t leave you Angel to go off all on your own with no one to help you.”

“I’m quite fine going to church on my own,” she said, not really annoyed, but more amused, “I am happy that you come though, it’s good for you to perhaps be more connected with god.”

Crowley rolled her eyes, “I’d rather be connected to you.” The taller woman gave a smirk when she noticed how her companion stopped for a second, her face flushed red. Crowley chuckled, “Oh you’re so adorable!” She stepped ahead, grabbing Aziraphale’s hand as she pulled her along further up the hill, “Also, you love it that I go with you.”

Aziraphale didn’t answer, but she couldn’t deny it either. She rather enjoyed Crowley accompanying her to church on Sunday mornings, and as much as the other complained, she loved spending time with Aziraphale.

They eventually made it to the top of the hill to the church. An elderly man yelling outside, as he sometimes did, about how they need to be aware that witches are out there. Crowley had suggested they give him a little scare, but Aziraphale said it would probably be best to let him be. Once the service was over they exited, the man still out there. This time, he spoke directly to Crowley, “You! You be the star of the place of sin!”

Anna turned her head to hide her face, but Crowley gave a bow, as if she had just finished a performance, “Antoinette Jeanette Crowley, at your service.” She gave a smirk.

“You be almost as bad as witches!” He held up his Bible, “You corrupt this poor good woman!” He gestured to Aziraphale, “Get away from her and let her worship the lord without you draggin’ her down!”

This man was clearly not from Paris, but could very likely be a reader of Heaven’s Angels, which is why Anna felt such a need to hide her face from him. She tilted her hat down more so he could not see her. Crowley responded back to him, “We are just leaving church, and she likes having me around, and there’s nothing anything you say can do about it. Now I bid you good day, sir!” She took Anna’s hand and led them back down the hill.

“Away with ye, harlot!”

Crowley laughed as they hurried about, “Oh did you see his face?”

Aziraphale kept her eyes towards the ground, not saying anything. The two reached a small cafe, and went inside. One thing Crowley did like about going to the Sunday services was getting to dine with Anna afterwards. 

They were seated by a window near the back of the dining room, so they would not be disturbed, particularly if anyone were to recognize the star of the Moulin Rouge. Crowley had a black coffee, and Aziraphale a cup of tea with two sugars and a croissant.

They chatted and laughed together as they normally did, and Crowley brought up the topic of work. “So,” she placed her cup back on the table, “We are in the process of learning a new show.”

“A new show?” She wasn’t exactly sure what that meant.

“Yeah, Beelzebub,” she rolled her eyes calling her boss that name, “They like to change up the performances every once in awhile, keep things interesting.”

“So you’ll have more rehearsal?” She already knew the answer to that. It meant that the two of them would no longer have as much time to spend together, at least not until after the new show was all settled.

Crowley nodded, “Yeah, and that could mean we won’t see each other as much while I learn the new parts,” she took Anna’s hand, “Unless…” Anna gave her a questioning look, “I’ll be rehearsing almost everyday, but if you would like you could, you know, if you want to, you could come and sit in.” She made quick eye contact, a little nervous about the answer.

Anna couldn’t deny she wanted to go, she wanted to spend more time with Crowley, but there was her article. She had been in Paris at the Moulin Rouge with Crowley for a few months now, and she had taken notes, but was not working as much on her article as she had planned, and had so far sent very little material to the head office. She had recently received a strongly worded letter from Gabriel telling her while Paris is lively, she needed to focus, write her article and come home. She thought a moment before responding, “Well… I supposed… I could.” Crowely gave her almost a sad look, “I would love to come sit in on rehearsal,” Crowley smiled triumphantly, “At least… some of the time.” She sipped her tea.

The redhead sat back, “Excellent then,” she took another sip of her beverage as well, “We have a new writer and honestly he is…” She struggled to find the right words.

“Eccentric? Unusual?” She offered a few possible descriptors.

The other shook her head, “No. Frankly, he’s rubbish.”

“Oh,” Anna grew quiet.

“It’s so hard to take the rehearsals seriously, I keep getting talked to, it would really mean a lot to me to have you there, you know, for comfort.” Aziraphale blushed, trying to hide it as usual. Her presence was a form of comfort to Crowley, and that made the blond feel as if her heart was floating. Crowley rubbed gentle circles on the back on Aziraphale’s hand in her own, “It really would help me, Love.”

The two women continue enjoying each other’s company in the cafe, calmly. There would be very little of that in the weeks to come.

The Moulin Rouge, a few days later

“No! No! No!” A tall man with messed up hair yelled at those on the stage, including Antoinette Crowley. He was one of the writers of this new show, the lyricist. Anna was seated in the back, noticing how this man was yelling at someone so precious. This was the man her partner had referred to as “rubbish,” and she really could not disagree. “You’re singing the words all wrong! It’s not working!” He rubbed his face in frustration, turning to Beel, who was flopped in a chair, clearly very annoyed by this man going on and on. 

After that all Aziraphale could understand were a few words here and there, but this guy was yelling and rambling at the performers on stage. She clenched her hands into fists, the situation angered her, which was not something that happened often. How badly she wanted to get up and say something, but that could cause her to be escorted out, or worse. Also, Beel looked angry enough as it was.

“This is uh…” Newton’s soft spoken voice brought Anna back to the moment, “Well,” he was looking over the script, also seated in the back with Aziraphale and Anathema, “The story seems alright…”

Anathema lifted her head from her hands, “It’s awful! The songs don’t fit at all.” She looked over to Newt, “Patrons here may be often drunk or intoxicated, but even they won’t be able to enjoy it.” She sighed, “They won’t want to come to this show.”

As much as someone like Gabriel would love to see a show at the Moulin Rouge fail, Anna no longer felt that same way. Certainly, she still wanted to write her article and to eventually get the cabaret shut down, but not like this, not by a failure and embarrassment of these people she had come to care for.

At last, Beel stood up, “Alright everyone! We’re going to take a short break! Be back on stage and ready in fifteen minutes!”

Aziraphale watched as Crowley walked off the stage, clearly with a great deal of frustration. She hurried to follow her. Shutting the door to the dressing room behind them, the redhead let out a long and rather loud groan. “You see what I was talking about?” Anna nodded, “He’s rubbish! Absolute rubbish! This will ruin me and I will never become-” She stopped herself.

Anna tilted her head in questioning, “Become a what, Dear?”

Crowley shook her head, dismissing it, “No, nothing. It’s just… it’s silly.” Anna wanted to question more, but it would have to wait for another time. Her partner was clearly upset at the moment.The blond leaned against the wall, unsure of what she could say to help Crowley. “This new show will be a complete and utter failure! He doesn’t know what he is doing!” She paced around, then stopped directly in front of Aziraphale, “I just wish I could,” she kicked her leg up to it hit the wall right next to Aziraphale’s shoulder. The blond flinched. Immediately realizing what she did, Crowley’s look of frustration melted into that of concern, as she brought her leg back down. “I’m sorry, Angel!” She apologized, “I didn’t mean-”

Anna cut her off, “It’s quite alright, Dear.” She could understand the redhead’s frustrating, having seen for herself how awful the lyrics of these new songs were. “Why don’t we look through some of the other pieces? Maybe there is something of some quality.”

“There isn’t,” Crowley said, shaking her head, “But you are welcome to look through, be my guest.” 

Crowley handed the book of new music to Aziraphale, which she started flipping through. Back home as a girl, her mother had made sure her education included music, piano, and singing, much like the other girls. Aziraphale was not a songwriter, but she at least knew the basics of the art. 

As she continued looking, one piece caught her eye, “Your Song,” she said aloud. She looked it over. The music seemed nice, but looking at the lyrics, “Oh dear Lord…” She shook her head, “The melody and everything else is quite nice… such a pity…”

“I know!” Crowley groaned in frustration, “And Beelzebub won’t fire him because they don’t have anyone else right now, and we need a new show for the repertoire!”

“If only perhaps…. We could make some changes….” Aziraphale had an idea, “My Dear, I need to borrow a pen,” realizing hers was back in the seats with her things.

“What?”

“Please,” Crowley took the pen off her table and Anna began crossing out and writing on the music, at least the first few lines. Crowley watched her confused. After a few moments, she finished, “Here, let’s see, how does this sound?” She began to sight read and sing, “My gift is my song…”

Crowley was taken aback. She had never heard Anna sing before, and while she never thought the young woman had a bad voice, she was surprised by how nice she sounded.

“And this one’s for you…” She continued to sing it with the changes she made, “And you can tell everybody… this is your song… It may be quite simple but now that it’s done…”

The taller woman moved to look over her shoulder and joined her in a duet, “I hope you don’t mind... I hope you don’t mind that I put down in words…” they both looked up at each other as they sang, “How wonderful life is now you’re in the world…”

Crowley placed a hand gently on Aziraphale’s cheek, and moved her lips in to gently touch the others in a kiss. She pulled away softly, “Angel, I had no idea you were-”

Before they could continue talking, the door opened, and they backed away from each other as it did. Beel stuck their head in, still not smiling, but they never did, “I was coming for Crowley but, Anna,” they turned their head, almost glaring at the blond, “You seem to have a talent. The lyricist is fired, I want you to fix these pieces.” They closed the door without another word, leaving the two women in shock.

“What…?” They both said in unison.

Crowley shook her head, “That was the first time I have seen Beelzebub compliment… well… anybody….ever…”

“Fix the lyrics, but… I-I have never done anything like that before!” The shorter woman was beginning to panic a little.

Crowley pecked her lips again to calm her down, which seemed to work, “Angel, you are always writing, I see you with that notebook of yours,” she pointed out, “And with that you did just now, you have a natural talent for it, you can do this.”

“But-” she began to protest, but Crowley silenced her.

“You can fix these rubbish songs. I’ll help you.” She cupped Aziraphale’s cheeks with her palms, “We are both going to fly, Angel, and the world will see your talent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really do appreciate the feedback from you guys! I will definitely be updating more frequently again!


	8. Come What May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna has gotten involved with the new repertoire they are working on at the Moulin Rouge. That give her and Crowley a lot of time together, which they enjoy, but it is almost ready to debut, and that means things have to go back to normal, which they dread, especially Crowley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took me longer than I hoped. School started again so I have been pretty busy, but I wanted to get this out. I really like this story and I hope others do too. I wrote this listening to the movie soundtrack as I normally do, but I have also been listening to the Broadway soundtrack, which is different, but still amazing!

Crowley’s Room, Montmartre, Paris, a few weeks later

Aziraphale sat near the center of the room across from the tall redhead, each holding the revised songs. Crowley was practicing. The new performances would debut in only a few more days. The last few weeks had been very eventful. Aziraphale had been hired as the lyricist, in addition to being Crowley’s assistant, and thus the two had a plethora of excuses to spend time together.

They rehearsed together, Anna had a very nice voice and could play the piano, they enjoyed singing together. Crowley was also a major source of inspiration to her, and when they were together, ideas filled her head for new songs. Being Crowley’s assistant kept them together often, even while working. They could have a few moments in the dressing room, maybe a few quick kisses. While it was a lot of extra work, both thought it to be worth it.

One thing Crowley found strange, however, was that they always spent time at her place. She didn’t mind, but she had only a small room, a shared bathroom, and a shared kitchen. She never needed much space since she also had her dressing room, and many nights were spent at the Moulin Rouge with clients, so very little time was spent there. Anna, on the other hand, she had her place, which had to be larger. As much as she loved having the blond there, it did sometimes feel a little cramped.

She had once asked why Anna never invited her, to which she was told that her place had noisy neighbors and it would not be a suitable place for them to rehearse. Crowley accepted that, but remained a little skeptical. Of course, Anna’s real reason was that one look at her room would reveal that she was a journalist, which was the last thing she wanted anyone, especially Crowley, to find out.

Aziraphale’s article had been put on the back burner, so to speak, at present. She was very busy working on the new songs for the Moulin Rouge. She had still been working on it, just not as much as she probably should have been, and she had received many annoying letters from her brother asking about her progress. She always replied telling him that this would take a long time, but the information she gathered would be worth it. The other thing was her relationship with Crowley. What would happen to her after the article was published and if the Moulin Rouge was shut down? Anna hoped that it would help her find more respectable work, or perhaps they could even find something that would allow them to stay together. It could also ruin her life that she had, or land her on the streets. That was certainly not what Anna wanted.

Those thoughts, however, were not on her mind when she was singing with the redhead. In fact, their rehearsing together was when she seemed to feel happiest. 

Crowley got up to get a glass of water, “Well, I think that’s enough for now, don’t you, Angel?” She asked getting a second glass for the blonde. 

Aziraphale nodded, “Yes,” she let out a long breath, “It can be quite tiring. Thank you, my Dear,” she took the glass of water, taking a sip. Crowley sat back down across from her, and took a long gulp from the glass, then putting it down on the end table. Aziraphale took her time taking slow sips, allowing the water to soothe her throat. She then stopped when she noticed Crowley watching her closely, her elbow on the table, and her head resting in her hand. “Dear, is there something on my face?” She brought her hand to her face.

Crowley shook her head, “No,” she replied, “Just watching you, it’s well… it’s nice.” She enjoyed just watching Anna. She was beautiful, perhaps not in the same way as herself or the other Moulin Rouge performers, but she was lovely in her own way, and Crowley was simply enamoured by her.

Aziraphale felt her face grow slightly warm, she couldn’t help a small chuckle from coming out though, nor could Crowley. Suddenly, the redhead’s smile disappeared, and she let out a sigh. Aziraphale looked at her, concerned, “Dear Girl, is something wrong?”

Crowley shook her head, “No, not really,” she looked away from the other woman, “It’s just that once the new numbers are finished, I’ll have more clients coming again, which means, more nights away, and…” She paused, but they both knew. She would have to spend more nights with patrons. Before it never seemed to bother her, but she hated the idea of having to leave Aziraphale to pretend, but why was it different now?

“Oh,” Anna said, interrupting the taller woman from her thoughts.

“Just,” she felt tears well up in her eyes, which she did her best to hide, trying to laugh, “Less time together is all, but that is the job.” She turned to face the blonde, which was a mistake, having to quickly wipe a tear from her eye so she would not see it, “I’m good at it, and it’s not a big deal at all-” a few more tears fell from her eyes.

Anna rushed over to her, cupping her hands on either side of her face, “My Dear, please don’t cry,” she pleaded, wiping the tears with her thumbs.

Crowley shook her head, “Crying? I’m not crying, not me.”

“Crowley…”

“It’s nothing, Angel, don’t worry,” she tried to downplay it, but she was crying, and that was obvious. She knew she could not hide it any longer, “I don’t want to… I don’t want my work to tear us apart because I have to,” she breathed, “With other people… men…” She had to stop to avoid sobbing. She didn’t want to look weak in front of Anna.

“It won’t, not ever, I promise, Dear,” she thought of an idea, “A song!”

“What?”

“A song, for us! I’ll write a song, and whenever we sing it, no matter how hard or bad things may get, we can remember that we love each other.”

Crowley stopped for a moment, glancing at Aziraphale in surprise, “You said…” she smiled slightly, “That’s the first time you said it, you love me…”

Anna nodded, “Yes, of course I do I-”

She was cut off by Crowley’s lips crashing into her own, but she quickly pulled away, “I love you too,” she kissed her again, then brought herself back.

Aziraphale fixed her blouse and nodded, “Well, l-like I was saying I could write a song for us.” 

Crowley nodded as well, in agreement, and then took her hand, “I want to show you something. I think you can know now…” She took in a deep breath, “Tomorrow, after rehearsal.”

The following day, The Moulin Rouge, Montmartre, Paris

Beel clapped their hands loudly for the entire room to hear, “Alright everyone! That’s it for today, we will do it all again tomorrow!” Everyone disbanded and began to head out. Anna sat at the piano quickly joined by Crowley.

“I didn’t think you would finish it so fast,” Crowley said as she sat down next to the blonde.

Aziraphale smiled back, “I was inspired.” She began to play singing as she did, “Never knew I could feel like this,” she paused to clear her throat and continued, “Like I’ve never seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss, everyday I love you more and more.” She took a breath and sang the next line slightly louder, but still quietly so others wouldn’t take notice, “Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything,” she breathed again, “Seasons may change, winter to spring, but I love you until the end of time.” Her voice increased in volume again, “Come what may,” she repeated the line, “Come what may, I will love you until my dying day.”

Anna looked over at Crowley, but she didn’t seem to have any particular reaction. She instead turned the page of the music and pointed to a part where they sing together. Anna took this motion and resumed playing at that part where they sang together, “And there’s no mountain to high, no river too wide, sing out this song and I’ll be there by your side. Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide…”

Anna sang herself, “But I love you,”

Crowley echoed back, “I love you.”

They sang together again, “Until the end of time. Come what may. Come what may, I will love you until my dying day.” They gazed at each other as Aziraphale placed her hands back in her lap, hoping that Crowley liked the song. She still had an unreadable look on her face. Suddenly, the redhead grabbed her hand, pulling her up to a stand, and leading her back to the dressing room.

Once there, Crowley shut the door behind them, then immediately grabbed her companion’s face and pulled her into a kiss. Aziraphale returned it, wrapping her arms around Crowley’s shoulders. Crowley’s arms wrapped around the smaller woman’s waist, pulling them closer together. Both feeling warmth growing in their cores. They would have continued, but Anna gently pushed away, much to Crowley’s disappointment.

“My Dear-” she started, but was cut off by another quick kiss on her lips.

“That’s beautiful, Angel!” She pecked her lips again, then sighed, “I did say I would tell you, didn’t I?” She made her way over to the closet, pulling out the chest that Aziraphale had opened on her first day. She motioned for Anna to join her as she opened the trunk with her key. She emptied it bringing out the books, “I think it’s time that I told you about myself… the real me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love "Come What May" so much! The Broadway version is really good, but personally I like the movie one best. I really wanna see the show! Anyways, I hope you liked it, and thank you for reading! Feedback is appreciated! Next chapter we will find out Crowley's story!


	9. All You Need is Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Crowley know that there are so many obstacles in front of them, but they know they want to face them and stay together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long! I had started it awhile ago, and then school and work got so busy. Then what we are all dealing with right now, things have been crazy. I would start to write and then something would come up where I couldn't write. I struggled with this chapter, but I hope you still enjoy it. I WILL finish this story. I know how the ending, and I am glad that there are people enjoying it! Stay safe everyone! <3

Crowley kept her hand atop the books she had taken out and onto the floor. “Anna,” she said to get the other’s attention back to her face, looking her in the eye. “Before I show these to you, I need you to promise me that all of this will only stay between us.” Anna nodded, feeling more intimidated and flustered than anything else. Crowley gave a smile and opened to a page in the first book. They were all journals or scrapbooks of some kind, and the redhead was clearly protective of whatever was inside, which she was about to share for the first time ever.

The page she opened to was blank, aside from a photograph glued to the paper. It was a family portrait from, what had to be, at least twenty years ago. The family looked, not especially wealthy, but very well off. Seated was a rather young woman, very beautiful, but looked sad, at least her eyes did. She was clearly the mother of this family. The father looked much older, around ten to twenty years older than his wife, perhaps they had an arranged marriage. The man looked tense and stuffy, not someone you would want to cross, and probably smelled of cigar smoke. Seated in front of the parents on the floor were two children. None of them smiling, although that is not uncommon, it was easier to hold a straight face, and it did not necessarily mean they were unhappy. Aziraphale couldn’t explain it, but something just seemed off. There were two young boys on either side, and then a girl. With long curly hair, and a pair of shaded glasses over her eyes. This was Crowley’s family? 

Aziraphale looked up at the other, pointing at the young girl, “This is you?” She asked.

Crowley nodded, “Yeah,” she paused, “They had always been ashamed of-” she motioned to her unusually colored eyes, “They looked for excuses to get rid of me.” She sighed, “One day I asked the wrong question, and off to the streets with me.” She looked away, trying to avoid getting more emotional.

Anna looked closer at the photograph. She could see around Crowley’s image, it had been torn out and then glued back together. “My Dear,” she started, “How did you-?” She wasn’t sure how to finish the question, but Crowley seemed to understand anyways.

I was a teenager, I found work here and there. I was able to keep a few things close, like that,” she motioned back to the image, “Got found by Beel and Madame Tracey, I trained, and here I am.”

Aziraphale turned through the pages. Some were dirty others smudged with maybe oil from machines. Crowley likely had spent time working in some sort of factory, but she wasn’t about to ask. The redhead was already getting emotional and struggling telling her story, she didn’t want to risk making it harder on her. Some of the pages had posters with Crowley’s likeness, often scantily clothed, as she often was on stage. Thing was, none of them stated her name, she was just a Moulin Rouge dancer, even if she was the Sparkling Diamond. She wasn’t seen as a person, she was seen as an object for men to desire and that was all.

Crowley handed her the next, “This you may enjoy a bit more. Hopefully as much as I do.”

Anna squinted her eyes, giving the other woman a questioning look, but she opened the book and began flipping through some of the pages. Crowley was right, she did enjoy this one a lot more. The book was full of drawings, caricatures of people, some of which Aziraphale recognized. She clapped her hand over her mouth, attempting to keep in her laugh at one in particular. There were three short figures. The two in front looked like Hastur and Ligur, but they were covered in dirt, well, more than they usually were. The one that was supposed to be Hastur had a frog on the top of his head, as if wearing it as a hat, and Ligur had the same, except on his head was a lizard of some sort that Anna could not immediately identify. Behind them was Beel, wearing a giant fuzzy hat of a fly, and their face covered is some bad-looking bumps of some sort. Anna could not hold her laugh in and she let it out, “Oh Crowley,” she began to calm down after a moment of laughing, “My Dear, is this why to you call Beel Lord of the Flies?”

The redhead shrugged, “That’s how I see them.” She smirked, “It is absolutely nice and accurate since they make my life a living hell.”

Aziraphale wiped a tear from her eye from laughing so hard, “Oh, they cannot be that bad… also nice?”

“As in exact.” She pulled the book closer to her, but not away from the blond, “I did want to show you this though.”

Crowley turned the page to the last one that had been drawn on. Unlike the others though, this was a more realistic drawing, which Aziraphale quickly realized, was a drawing of her. “Crowley,” she said, amazed by her talent.

“It’s only a sketch, but I remember the first day I met you. You were so cute…” she reached a hand to stroke Anna’s cheek, “I had to draw you.”

Aziraphale felt her face grow warmer, “I… I had no idea, you’re so talented. You sing, dance, act, and draw.”

Crowley shrugged, “It’s not that impressive,” Her thumb rubbed into Anna’s cheek, “Plus, you write, and play piano, I’m impressed with you.” That brought a smile to Anna’s face. Never did anyone at home evey call her impressive or talented. She was an heiress, expected to do nothing, but sit there, look pretty, and one day be a good wife. Crowley did not see her that way at all, just like Aziraphale saw Crowley as more than just the Moulin Rouge’s top courtesan. 

Anna moved her hands up to tangle into Crowley's fiery locks. Neither was sure who closed the distance between them first, perhaps both at the same time, but their lips were touching. Crowley pushed against Anna, humming as she did so, the vibrations tickling their lips. One hand moved from her cheek down to Anna’s shoulder. Crowley gripped tightly on the fabric of the blouse covering her shoulder.

Crowley opened her mouth slightly, gently running her tongue over Aziraphale’s lips. The blond parted her lips, and Crowley’s tongue entered her mouth to rub against her partner’s. Aziraphale made a noise, not quite a moan, but definitely from pleasure, as she kissed back, tightening her grip in Crowley’s long hair.

They parted for air, breathing heavily and gazing into each other’s eyes. Anna was the first to speak, “Crowley,” she breathed. This woman, she had not known long, but it was as if they had known each other for thousands of years. Their connection was clear. As her breathing began to calm, Anna could feel tears building in her eyes. The look Crowley was giving her was so full of love… pure adoration. The warm feeling built up in her chest, beginning to spread to the rest of her body, she felt a weird sense of fulfillment. “Ah!” Her thoughts were interrupted by the redhead’s lips on her neck, leaving kisses and gentle nips along the side. The tears leaked from her eyes and down her cheek, then to her neck.

This seemed to be something Crowley noticed, as she looked up at the source of the wetness, and immediately removed herself from Aziraphale’s neck. “Angel,” she started, “Are you alright? I’m sorry I-”

Anna cut her off with a quick peck on the lips, “No Dear, it’s not like that.” She reassured her, “Please don’t stop.”

Crowley gave a slight nod, then returned her mouth to Aziraphale’s neck, kissing along the side. She then moved lower, kissing along her collar bone, and continued towards her left shoulder, licking and nipping as she did, only stopping for a moment when she reached where the fabric of her blouse began. Crowley ever so gently pushed the fabric aside to kiss the skin underneath, ending with an open-mouthed kiss to the shoulder, sucking particularly hard. Anna let out a surprised gasp. Crowley released the skin, now tinted red, and gave a few soft kisses and licks to calm her. “Angel I-”

A knock on the door interrupted them. “Crowley?!” The voiced called from the other side, it was Anathema, “I fixed the headdress, I need you to try it on now, I need to get to the other girls’ costumes!” The door began to open even before they had a chance to answer!

The two of them swiftly got off of each other, Crowley fixing her hair and Anna doing the same. They quickly ran their hands over their skirts to rid them of the wrinkles as the tall dark-haired costume designer entered the room with the headdress.

Anathema stared at the pair, clearly shocked at the sight, nearly dropping the headdress she had been working on for the last few hours. “I uh…” she was at a loss for words. Regardless, Aziraphale and Crowley had been caught in, as the blond would have called it, an indecent situation.

Crowley attempted to break the awkward silence, “Ah yes! The uh…” She was trying to calm down, her face still flustered, “I will try it on.” She took the piece from Anathema and placed it barely on her head for a second, “Yes perfect! Thank you so much!” She placed it on the table and placed a hand on Anathema’s back, gently guiding her towards the door again, “You are the very best costume designer in all of Paris! I don’t know what we would do without you!” The redhead hoped the flattery would make the woman forget about what she had just walked in on.

Anathema sighed, pushing away Crowley’s hand. She shook her head, “Crowley, you two can’t…” She seemed, again, at a loss for words, “Look, under different circumstances I would be happy for you, really…” She looked almost sad, “But this is dangerous. You’re two women but also,” she turned to Crowley again, “You know what your work entails, you can’t have this type of thing. Not only are you going to hurt your career, but this will also hurt her.” Crowley looked down, there was a bit of guilt on her conscience, but she couldn’t help it. She loved Aziraphale, something she had never truly felt for anyone before.

Anathema sighed again, “I won’t tell anyone, you don’t have to worry about that. Please think about it more though.” She turned to Anna before opening the door, “And Anna, your shoulder, I can see…” She motioned her shoulder, and Anna’s eyes widened in horror, realizing that the mark was showing. She quickly moved the fabric to cover it up. Anathema left the room.

The two of them sat on opposite sides of the room in silence. They both needed a little bit of time to think. It was torturous for the both of them.

Crowley had clients most nights of the week during the busy seasons. She spent the night and slept with many of the men. They kissed her… touched her… she kissed and touched back… She told them she loved them, those same words that she said to her she-

“Anna?” Crowley brought her back from the thoughts.

“Yes?” Aziraphale nearly jumped out of her seat.

“I don’t care.”

Aziraphale should have seen this coming. Of course Crowley did not care for her. This was all just silliness. Crowley had her career. Anna, she was only a common-looking girl, who was only good for writing and staying behind the stars, whether that be Crowley or her brother, Gabriel. She nodded, “I understand, D-”

“No,” Crowley cut her off and stood up, “I don’t care how it looks, or how hard it is, or what any of them damn think!” She knelt in front of Aziraphale, hands on her assistant’s cheeks, “I love you…” One could hear the emotion in her voice, the emotions which she rarely let anyone ever see, “I love you! I can still do my job, you can write for me and assist me just as we are and we can be together like this…” By this point, both of them were crying, “And if something happens, we can leave and run off together.”

“Run off together…?” Aziraphale though, for sure, she must be joking, but her face didn’t change. She was completely serious.

“Everything will be alright, won’t it, Angel?”

“Yes,” she nodded, “Yes, of course.” Anna felt her hand grabbed. Crowley pulled her up to a stand.

“Let’s go,” she pulled her partner out, both quickly grabbing their belongings. Crowley led Anna out of the building, and down the busy road. Some people gave them questioning looks, but they paid them no attention. In that moment they did not matter, nothing else mattered but the other. Aziraphale wasn’t even paying attention to where they were going until they reached the door to Crowley’s room. The redhead unlocked the door, and she pulled Anna inside, all but slamming the door behind them. 

“Crowley?-” Before she could say anything else, their lips crashed together. They shifted themselves until Anna’s back was laid on the bed, Crowley looming over her. They broke apart to catch their breath, both smiling with overwhelming joy in that moment. Crowley brushed a blond strand out of the shorter woman’s face, “I love you.”

Anna responded, “I love you too,” she pulled Crowley down for another kiss. When that broke she spoke again, “Until the end of time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Feedback is appreciated, and I will hopefully have the next chapter sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Next chapter will be out soon. Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
